Sovereign Navy
The Sovereign Navy is that branch of the Sovereign Military of the Imperium charged with the defense of the star systems and spacelanes of Imperial territory, the borders of the Realm and the shipping therein. It is also the branch responsible in times of conflict for planetary assaults, blockades and any other deep space actions necessary. Command Structure Chief of Naval Operations At its pinnacle, the Navy is led by the Chief of Naval Operations - CNO - who holds the rank of admiral. This officer is a hand-picked senior commander selected by the Sovereign to serve at their pleasure. They are the direct conduit of command between the Imperial High Seat and the fleet. This officer answers to the Minister of Defense. Naval High Command Assisting the Supreme Commander in the administration and operations of the Navy are the admirals of Naval High Command, which is the central command authority for the entirety of the Sovereign Navy. These senior officers manage the different bureaux of Naval administration and oversight and are responsible for setting the standards and protocols which regulate Navy operations, discipline, training and more. * Bureau of Operations (BuOps) - Led by the CNO directly. * Bureau of Planning (BuPlan) * Bureau of Personnel (BuPers) * Bureau of Ships (BuShips) * Bureau of Logistics (BuLog) * Bureau of Medicine (BuMed) * Bureau of Ordnance & Weapons (BuOrd) * Bureau of Yards & Docks (BuYards) Territorial Commands The Imperium is broken down into sectors known as Territories which contain at least 2,500 worlds. These logistical and administrative divisions are comparable in scope and function to that of the provinces or states that comprised nations of Old Earth, and grant the Imperium a more efficient administration of political, military and economic matters within that area. Each Territory has assigned to it a Territorial Fleet led by an officer of the rank of admiral. The force consists of approximately 3,600 warships. During times of military emergency or war, these forces can be supplemented by the reserve forces held near the Imperial Core. Each Territorial Fleet, and its commanding admiral, in peacetime can take directives from the territorial Governor General, for the purpose of responding to local emergencies, dealing with internal dangers such as piracy or raiders, and other such necessities. Unit Structure Fleets Each Territorial Fleet is separated into four standard fleets of 600 ships each, led by an officer of the rank of star admiral. These forces are the largest naval unit the Imperium will field in wartime to a specific area, and such a large gathering of warships will be dispatched for invasions, forced blockades, or to engage the fleets of other powers in open battle. Task Forces Every Fleet of the Navy is separated into ten 60-ship task forces. This is the largest unit the Navy will dispatch in most situations, and is often times more than enough firepower to deal with any situation. These units are led by an officer of the rank of admiral. Squadrons A Task Force splits into five 12-ship squadrons for patrols, swift strike operations, and a variety of other purses beyond normal line combat readiness. In wartime, only ships on very special assignment will operate alone in deep space, and all vessels remain in squadron-strength units unless drawn together into a much larger force for larger-scale operations. A squadron is led by an officer of the rank of commodore. Line For specialized and/or localized missions, a line of four warships can be assigned to provide sufficient firepower and flexibility without the brute power of a squadron or other larger force. This four-ship force is known as a battle line, or simply as a line. It is led by an officer of the rank of group captain. Combat Commands Every warship in the Sovereign Navy is led by an officer of the rank of captain. Rank Structure An honorific title used to address any officer at or above the rank of Captain is "Commander", as these officers are in positions of commanding large forces or locations of importance. It does not refer to any specific rank. Flag Officers * Admiral * Commodore Line Officers * Group Captain * Captain * Lieutenant * Ensign Enlisted Personnel * Senior Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Ableman * Crewman Category:Military Forces Category:Imperium Military Category:Imperium